Five roses
by Yume Kurokawa1
Summary: En un lugar controlado por la mafia, un grupo pelea contra ellos por venganza y para recuperar lo que les quitaron. Es un harem reverso, espero que les guste


Capitulo 1 Five Roses

En un país sumergido en una guerra, entre los que lo perdieron todo y una gran mafia que lo controla todo. Un grupo de jóvenes luchan por obtener su venganza por las cosas que le han sacado en el pasado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Empecemos esta historia en una gran mansión. Allí un hombre de mediana edad, vestido de forma elegante como su casa podría sugerir, con su blanco cabello muy corto y arreglado, sus pequeños ojos marrones ocultos tras unos lentes, y con pequeñas arrugas de sus años marcando su rostro, se regocijaba en su lectura favorita, en una enorme habitación con una enorme biblioteca que llenaba todas las paredes. Se podía sentir la gran tranquilidad del lugar…. hasta que de un portazo las grandes puertas del lugar se abrieron, dejando entrar de golpe a dos jóvenes peleándose.

**¿?:** Déjame pasar, bestia bruta! –Grito el chico de cabello rojo como el fuego, mirando con sus ojos verdes al chico junto a el-

**¿?:** Tu eres el que molesta aquí! –Le respondió el chico de cabello rosado, frunciendo sus ojos amarillos-

Ambos vestían trajes particulares. El de cabello rojizo tenía un pantalón negro ajustado, todo roto en las puntas, con una cadena colgando, una remera roja con rayas horizontales color negro, un par de botas por el lado de afuera, también negras. Por el otro lado, el joven de pelo rosado, tenía un pantalón azul, con una camisa blanca, desarreglada, una cadena con una rosa puesta, y un par de zapatos negros puestos.

El hombre soltó un largo suspiro y cerro su libro, resignado a poder leer tranquilo.

**¿?**: Leon –Miro al de pelo rosa- Riota –Miro al de pelo rojo- ¿Pueden dejar de pelear y decirme que sucede?

**Riota:** Es este marica… –Pone su mano en la cara de Leon y lo empuja. Pasa sin problema por la puerta-…en vez de ponerse a entrenar se concentra en tratar de seducir a Chizu

**Leon:** ….marica? –Desde el piso le da una patada detrás de la rodilla a Riota, haciendo que este caiga- no vuelvas a decirme hacia, cabeza de fósforo –Se para- Sr. Yamada –Miro al hombre aun sentado observándolos- ¿Qué puedo hacer? Chizu es la única rosa femenina en todo este lugar, y sin duda en un gran espécimen

**Riota:** -Se para y con su brazo empieza a ahorcar a Leon- Eres un playboy molesto!

**Yamada:** … -Se para de su asiento- Paren de una vez, ya estoy viejo para que tener que soportar como se comportan –Camina hacia ellos- Los dos a entrenar, y esta vez iré yo con ustedes, para ver que lo hagan –Observa a Leon con una mirada seria-

Riota soltó a Leon, y sonrío con triunfo. Mientras que el otro soltó un suspiro de decepción.

Los tres caminaron por un largo pasillo decorado con muebles antiguos y hermosos y pintorescos cuadros. Bajaron una escalera que tenia una hermosa y limpia alfombra roja. Cuando llegaron al piso de abajo se acercaron a una puerta de metal enorme, que, entre Leon y Riota abrieron. Dentro de aquel cuarto había un gimnasio enorme, que tenia pesas, maquinas, cintas, lugar para entrenar con pistolas y tiros, una lugar lleno de espadas y cuchillos, mas otras cosas. Allí había tres personas mas entrenando con distintas cosas.

**Yamada: **Chicos! ¿Que tal si descansan ustedes un rato?

Aquellas tres personas pararon y se dieron vuelta para ver al Sr. Yamada, y a los otros dos. Una de esas personas, un chico de cabello rubio, con unos grandes ojos marrones, sonrío y sacudió su chaleco marrón y sus pantalones negros llenos de polvo por estar en el piso haciendo abdominales.

**¿?: **Yamada-san! –Corrió hasta ellos tres- ¡Buenos días! –Dijo sin borrar su gran sonrisa-

**Yamada:** Buenos días para ti también, Eins –Dijo el hombre dándole al chico una pequeña sonrisa-

El segundo de ellos, tomo una toalla y se seco la frente transpirada por haber estado usando el saco de arena, y sacando de su cara su cabello blanco y mostrando bien sus ojos azules. Su ropa era una remera blanca, y un pantalón muy roto color gris.

**¿?: **-Se acerco despacio, hacia ellos- Sr. Yamada –Hizo una pequeña reverencia y volvió a ponerse derecho-

**Yamada: **Buenos días, Light

Finalmente la tercera persona, una chica, guardo la espada en su lugar. Acomodo su cabello negro con si colita, sus ojos amarillos estaban sin expresión. Se encontraba completamente vestida de negro, con una remera atada, dejando ver su ombligo, y una par de pantalones sueltos.

**¿?: **-Camina hacia ellos-

**Yamada: **Chizu, Riota ya me comento que Leon estaba volviendo a molestarte mientras entrenabas

**Eins: **-Soltó una risita- A pesar de lo mucho que insistía, Chizu-chan no le daba la mas minima atención

**Leon: **¡Cállate Eins! Eso no es cierto

**Light: …**Si lo es… –Dijo con su rostro sereno-

**Yamada: **Leon, este lugar es para entrenar, no para coquetear ¿Cuánto tendré que repetírtelo?

**Chizu: **Yamada-san no tiene importancia –Dijo con una voz cortante, sin mostrar ninguna expresión-

Cuando ella hablo todos se quedaron en completo silencio.

**Riota: **Claro que si tiene importancia! No puedes dejar que este playboy sigua molestándote

**Leon: **¡Deja de decirme playboy!

**Eins: **¿No lo eres?

**Leon: **¡Claro que no! Yo solo le demuestro a las señoritas que son hermosas y les muestro mi afecto hacia ellas –Dijo soltando una brillos-

**Riota: **¡Eso es ser uno!

Como era habitual para ellos, Riota y Leon comenzaron de nuevo a golpearse y a lanzarse contra al piso una y otra vez. Sus compañeros, reaccionaron con total naturalidad tras su acción. El Sr. Yamada vio a todo y por fin abrió su boca.

**Yamada: **¿Qué les parece si almorzamos mientras ellos se arregla?

**Eins: **¡Comida! –En ese momento se le vio correr tan rápido que en unos poco segundos desapareció a la vista dejando atrás suyo un camino de polvo que levanto-

**Light: **….bien –Con total tranquilidad camina despacio fuera de la habitación-

**Yamada: **-Camina, pero a los poco pasos gira su cabeza y mira a Chizu- ¿Vienes? –Dijo sonriéndole amablemente-

**Chizu: **…. –Para responder solo asintió con su cabeza y camino tras el-

Todos se encontraban sentados alrededor de una gran mesa de madera, en la cual todos entraban sin problemas e incluso sobraba espacio. El esa mesa se encontraban servidos deliciosos platillos, que eran diferentes según frente a cual persona se encontraran en frente.

Light, sentado en una esquina a la izquierda de Yamada, tenía un platillo japonés, de un gran plato de ramen y aun costado tres bolas de arroz. Eins, sentado en otra punta a la derecha de Riota, parecía que sus ojos brillan como los un niño al ver frente a el un gran platón de carne asada con salsa. Por su lado Leon, con algunas heridas menores, se sentaba a la izquierda de Riota, en una esquina, mientras que los platos que tenia frente el era una pasta muy fina cubierta por salsa blanca. Chizu, sentada en la derecha de Yamada, tenía frente de ella nada más que un platón muy simple de alguno sándwiches. Riota, que estaba entre medio de Leon y Eins, mientras restregaba con su mano una herida de su cara, miraba su platón de chile picante. Por ultimo, el , sentado entre medio de Chizu y Light, solo tenia una porción de carne blanca y algo de ensalada.

**Eins: **¡Gracias por la comida! –Grito mientras mostraba una enorme sonrisa en su cara. Y cuando estaba a punto de clavarle el diente a su comida, el se la corrió-

**Yamada: **Antes de que empiecen a comer, quiero facilitarles por su misión cumplida el otro día –Se levanto de su silla y saco un papel de periódico- ¡Lograron salir en las noticias!

Tras la exclamación del hombre, Eins y Riota, gritaron felices y riendo, Leon solo soltó una de sus risitas. Mientras Light y Chizu soltaron una pequeña sonrisa que apenas se podía distinguir.

**Yamada: **-Estira el papel y comienza a leer la nota- "El día de ayer el grupo conocido como Five Roses volvió a atacar un cargamento de la mafia. Esta vez si que les dieron duro al tomar todo el cargamento de armas que había, y dejar en completa vergüenza al equipo que cuidaba del camión. La gente de la zona confirma que eran un gran personas preparadas para que pasara algo así, pero no tuvieron la mas minima oportunidad contra ellos. La mafia ha llegado al límite de tener que poner una recompensa por sus cabezas. Los precios son de considerar: Por la rosa roja o el danzante de las balas, $90.000…

**Riota: **¿$90.000? Sin duda, nadie niega que el jefe –Sonrió conformado-

**Yamada: **...por la rosa amarilla, o el genio de las bombas, $80.000…

**Eins: **¡Sin duda soy un genio! –Grito riendo alegremente-

**Yamada: **…por la rosa rosada, o el amante de cuchillo, $87.500

**Leon: **El cuchillo es como una dama la cual hay que saber como cuidar acariciar en cada momento –Dijo acariciando el cuchillo de los cubiertos con su dedo-

**Yamada: **…por la rosa blanca, o el amo de las armas, $95.000…

**Riota: **¿¡Me supero!? –Me paro de su asiento, tirando su silla al piso y mirando a Light-

**Light: **….si –Dijo sin que le importara mucho-

**Yamada: **…y por ultimo, la rosa negras, también llamada la espada oscura, $100.000…

Todos al escuchar se quedaron duros y miraron a Chizu, que estaba tranquila y comiendo un sándwich.

**Yamada: **-Dobla la hoja de diario y la guarda en su bolsillo- Los felicito chicos, después de ese golpe, la mafia esta empezando a demostrar debilidad. Aun que lo que sigue es muy difícil se que ustedes podrán con todo eso

**Riota: **Por supuesto que si

**Eins: **Mi recompensa es la más baja…. –Baja la vista, deprimido- ¡Chizu-chan! –Se pone a llorar como un niño y de un salto pasa por en cima de mesa y aterriza al lado de silla Chizu- ¡Chizu-chan!

**Chizu: **-Sin que su expresión cambie mucho lo mira. Toma con su mano un sándwich y lo pone en la boca Eins-

**Eins: **…. –Su cara cambia totalmente y se ilumina mientras come. Como un si fuese un perrito obediente se sienta de rodillas junto a la silla de Chizu-

**Chizu: **… -Pone su mano despacio en la cabeza de Eins lo acaricia con cuidado-

**Leon: **-Se para de silla- ¡Eins!

**Riota: **Enano!

Mientras Leon, Riota y Eins comenzaron un pelea, los demás siguieron comiendo tranquilos y sin preocuparse.

FIN

**Yume: ….increíble mi propia historia…. creo que voy a llorar… ¡No me miren!...**

**Yume: Espero que les haya gustado. Si le gusto comentes, agreguen a favoritos, cuéntenles a sus amigos, publiques carteles, hagan comerciales, compren un perico y enséñenle a decir mi nombre… pero lo mas importante ¡Lean el próximo capitulo! **


End file.
